17 września 1986
thumb|left|100px 8.10 — Geografia — kl. VIII 9.00 — Historia — kl. I lic. 9.30 — „Domator" 9.35 — Domowe przedszkole 10.00 — DT — wiadomości 10.10 — Film dla 2 zmiany 11.30 — Przyjemne z pożytecznym 12.00 — Chemia — kl. VII 12.50 — Muzyka — kl. I—IV lic. 13.30 — 14.00 — TV Technikum Rolnicze: Matematyka — J. polski 15.50 — NURT (Życie w rodzinie) 16.20 — Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.25 — Krąg 16.50 — Tik-Tak — „C" — jak cukierek 17.15 — Teleexpress 17.30 — Studio Sport (Puchar UEFA: Legia Dniepr) w przerwie meczu ok. 18.15 — Losowanie Express Lotka i Superlotka 19.15 — „Zaczarowany ołówek" — odc. „Pogoń" 19.30 — Dziennik TV 20.00 — Studio Sport — 1 runda pucharu klubowych mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej Anderlecht Bruksela — Górnik Zabrze 21.45 — Wystąpienie I sekretarza KC PZPR tow. Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego na Wojewódzkiej Konferencji Sprawozdawczo - Wyborczej w Zielonej Górze 22.35 — DT — komentarze thumb|left|100px 17.25 — Program dnia 17.30 — Pół godziny dla rodziny 18.00 — PANORAMA 18.30 — Kto to powiedział — teleturniej 19.00 — Przeboje „Dwójki" 19.30 — Dziennik TV 20.00 — Dookoła świata 20.45 — Jak się pozbyć czarnego kota — polski film TV 22.05 — Zgodnie z moim sumieniem 22.50 — Ekonomia na co dzień — Giełdy 23.20 — Wieczorne wiadomości thumb|left|100px 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.50 Breakfast Time 9.20 SDP Conference 1986 10.30 Play School 10.50 SDP Conference 1986 12.30 Pages from Ceefax 13.00 News After Noon 13.25 Regional News, Weather 13.30 Chock-a-Block 13.45 Pages from Ceefax 15.15 Songs of Praise 15.52 Regional News 15.55 Tottie 16.10 The Adventures of Bullwinkle and Rocky 16.15 The Biskitts 16.35 Hartbeat 17.00 John Craven's Newsround 17.05 Eureka 17.35 The Flintstones 18.00 Six O'Clock News followed by Weather News 18.35 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 The Muppet Show 20.00 Dallas 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Animal Squad 22.00 Sportsnight 22.55 Matt Houston 23.45 The Waterloo 0.10 Weather 0.15 Closedown thumb|left|100px 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 10.00 The Waterloo 12.45 Pages from Ceefax 13.10 Testing Times: GCSE 13.35 The Physics of Matter 14.00 The Waterloo 17.30 News Summary; Weather 17.35 What on Earth...? 18.00 Masada 19.30 The Waterloo 20.00 Southampton International Boat Show 1986 20.50 The Theban Plays by Sophocles 23.00 Newsnight 23.50 Weatherview 23.55 Open University thumb|left|100px 6.15 Good Morning Britain 9.30 For Schools 12.30 Judi Goes on Holiday 13.00 News 13.20 North News 13.30 A Country Practice 14.30 Dining in France 15.00 That's Hollywood 15.30 Survival 16.00 The Little Green Man 16.10 Tweety Pie 16.20 T-Bag Strikes Again 16.45 Hold Tight 17.15 Blockbusters 17.45 News 18.00 North Tonight 18.35 Crossroads 19.00 The Buckman Treatment 19.30 Coronation Street 20.00 Pass the Buck 20.30 Slinger's Day 21.00 King and Castle 22.00 News 22.30 Midweek Scotsport 23.30 California Highways 0.00 North Headlines 0.05 Closedown thumb|left|100px 11.45 SDP Conference Report 12.30 Marking Time 13.00 Film: Show People 14.40 Film: Dodsworth 16.30 The Gong Show 17.00 Alice 17.30 The Abbot and Costello Show 18.00 Flashback 18.30 SDP Conference Report 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Talking to Writers 20.30 Diverse Report 21.00 The Posseded 0.20 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Grampian Television z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1986 roku